World Alliance
, formerly known as Web Novel Chapter 22 #181 and Web Novel Chapter 6 #48, is a multinational group whose members include almost all countries in the worldWeb Novel Chapter 28 #346. Touya Mochizuki is acting as the group leader and Brunhild Dukedom also acts as the host for its monthly congress. Members * Brunhild Dukedom * Kingdom of Belfast * Kingdom of Mismede * Regulus Empire * Refreese Imperium * Kingdom of Lihnea * Ramissh Theocracy * Eashen * Knight Kingdom of Lestia * Roadmare Union * Felsen Magic Kingdom * Xenoahs Demon Kingdom * Kingdom of Hannock * Kingdom of Egret * Kingdom of Ryle * Kingdom of Palouf * Kingdom of Elfrau * Kingdom of Palerius * Kingdom of Horn * Kingdom of Primula * Trihalan Divine Empire * Kingdom of Panaches * Gardio Empire * Kingdom of Lowe * Allent Theocracy Spectator They are not a member but they send their delegation on every congress. * Great Sea of Trees * Adventurer Guild History West Alliance Kingdom of Belfast had the first idea of forming an alliance with other kingdomWeb Novel Chapter 5 #37. With help from Touya Mochizuki, the west alliance was established after the Mismede-Belfast Summit at Kingdom of MismedeWeb Novel Chapter 6 #48. Kingdom of Belfast was able to persuade Refreese Imperium to join the allianceWeb Novel Chapter 13 #91. The engagement of Touya Mochizuki with Yumina Ernea Belfast, first princess of Kingdom of Belfast, and Lucia Rea Regulus, third princess of Regulus Empire, had made possible for the represented kingdom to form allianceWeb Novel Chapter 13 #98. After ideological reformation, Ramissh Theocracy was invited by Brunhild Dukedom for joining the allianceWeb Novel Chapter 18 #136. The newly appointed king of Kingdom of Lihnea was the last one to join the west alliance after receiving approval from the other monarchiesWeb Novel Chapter 18 #141. East - West Alliance After Yuuron crisis, Knight Kingdom of Lestia joins the alliance after Hildegard Minas Lestia and Galen Yunas Lestia, as the ambassador of the knight kingdom visited Brunhild Dukedom while also for proposing to Touya MochizukiWeb Novel Chapter 21 #167. After Knight Kingdom of Lestia joining the west alliance, the alliance had to change its name became East - West AllianceWeb Novel Chapter 22 #181. Roadmare Union also joining the East - West Alliance after being rescued by the allianceWeb Novel Chapter 24 #225. World Alliance With Xenoahs Demon Kingdom, Felsen Magic Kingdom, and Kingdom of Palouf joining the alliance and possibly Kingdom of Elfrau, Kingdom of Hannock, and Kingdom of Ryle to also joining the alliance, the name of the alliance had to be changed once again became the World AllianceWeb Novel Chapter #302. Activity * Monthly Congress ** when still West Alliance and East-West Alliance. ** Web Novel Chapter 29 #393 * Foreign Relation: **Friendly Sports MatchWeb Novel Chapter 19 #141 **Sakura Watching Festival * International Aid: **Yulong’s Phrase grand invasionWeb Novel Chapter 20 #161 **Yulongian Refugees crisis **Frame Gear Disaster Aid, such as Behemoth subjugation or landslide rescue. **Rhodomea's Fureizu grand invasionWeb Novel Chapter 22 #206 Trivia References Category:Terminology Category:Group